Magic Verse 02: Enquiring Minds Want To Know
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel 2 Awakening The Witch. Ever since that first spell they haven't stopped, and Chloe's worried they're addicted. Then the girls pull out an ouija board to find out about Lois' soulmate, and Chloe asks the question no one wants to ask it. slight SPN x


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to: "Awakening The Witch".

Written Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt used #2: Ouija Board.

* * *

Giggling from where she was laying down boneless on the sofa, Lana Lang twirled her finger in the air and watched as sparkles danced in the air above her digit. Her eyes were intense purple, her hair long and crimped as it hung down past her shoulders.

In the middle of the living room, Lois Lane, dressed in a short black number, eyes glowing red, danced to the music playing and took a drunken swig of the bottle of rum in her hand before spitting the liquid out, the alcohol catching on fire mid air and burning up harmlessly around her.

Sitting down on the ground, leaning against the wall, Chloe Sullivan, black streaked throughout her hair, eyes pure gold, Chloe Sullivan tried to remember exactly what was happening.

She remembered doing a spell to help Lana stop loving Clark, and then when that had worked they'd done another spell, and then another, until somehow they'd started to regain the powers they'd once had as the witches who'd possessed them, and ever since then Chloe felt as if they'd been in a continual inebriated state.

It was as if their body was _high_ on the power being awoken inside of them.

"Lets do it again." Lana giggled, turning in the sofa to look at Chloe. "I wanna ask it another question."

"Yeah!" Lois cheered, dropping the rum bottle in her excitement. The brunette looked down at it and giggled drunkenly as the liquid poured out into the carpet.

"No." Chloe responded, looking at her hand as if it were the most intriguing thing ever. "We're still too high on the magic, we shouldn't."

"It's _supposed_ to feel like this!" Lana exclaimed, tumbling off of the sofa with a drunken shriek to the carpet, and then broke out into laughter.

Lois snorted in amusement. "Pink Princess down!"

"Hey!" Lana cried out, laughing, before pulling herself to curl up in front of Chloe, leaning into her, smiling as she brought up a hand to Chloe's chin and forcing her to look at _her_ and not her hand. "Your eyes are so _pretty_."

Chloe snorted, shaking loose from Lana's hold. "I'm not a _guy_, Lana. Flattery isn't going to work on me."

Lana pouted. "_Please_?" She batted her eyelashes at Chloe.

"Yeah." Lois threw herself to her knees in front of Chloe. "_Please_."

"If you two want to do it so badly, do it yourselves." Chloe pushed up to her feet, wobbling slightly as her senses were in overdrive, everything rushing at her rapidly, a hundred times brighter, louder, than they should be.

"But it doesn't _work_ for us the way it does for you!" Lana grabbed a hold of Chloe's leg, wrapping her arms around said leg, resting her cheek against it with a pout. "Isobel used to be the leader, but its _you_ the magic works stronger for."

Lois was already wobbling away, disappearing out of the room, before returning with the board under her arm. "C'mon Cuz. You must have _something_ you wanna ask."

Chloe did.

She really _did_.

But she was beginning to get worried.

Despite being wary from the beginning she'd had so much _fun_ with these powers that seemed to open up more and more and get stronger and stronger with everyone spell they did---but she'd begun to notice that every day they did something, and if they didn't it was as if they went into _withdrawal_.

It was as if they were getting _addicted_ to the magic.

And that scared her.

"No." Chloe shook her head, despite her temptation. "No Ouija Board tonight. You know what it said about doing it drunk. We'll get better results sober, so we can do it tomorrow if you want." She could feel their disappointment. "I just wanna go sleep off the attract-a-job spell we did for Lois."

"Don't be a spoiled sport---enquiring minds want to know! You, miss budding journalist, should be able to appreciate that." Lana wasn't letting go. "_Please_?"

Lois sat down and readied the board, obviously deciding that it was a given Chloe would give into Lana.

Didn't she always?

With a sigh, Chloe shook Lana off and sat down. "I'm not going to be the questioner again."

No one was listening to her.

Lana had stumbled to her feet and dimmed the lights in the room, reaching for some candles and lighting them to add to the atmosphere as she turned off the music before stumbling back towards them and sitting down.

Chloe noticed that the board was turned towards her.

The blonde glared at Lois, who was holding a notepad and pen she hadn't noticed her having before, avoiding Chloe's glare.

"Come on." Lana smiled, sitting next to Chloe, reaching over and placing the fingers of both her hands lightly on the pointer. She waited a second before sending Chloe a raised eyebrow.

With a sigh, Chloe put her fingers lightly on the pointer as well, joining Lana's there, taking in a deep breath, fingers electrified once they touched the wood.

Both females moved the planchette around in a circle on the board purposely to 'warm it up', before Chloe, the Questioner once _again_, announced in a clear, commanding voice that the session would only allow an experience that was positive and that negative energies weren't welcome.

The board wasn't in control here.

She was.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe began simply, starting with a simple question, one that required a yes or no answer, watching in fascination as the pointer moved of its own accord under Lana's and her fingers.

She thanked the entities for showing up and communicating.

Lana just giggled drunkenly.

Lois showed Chloe the question she'd written on the notepad before getting ready to write down whatever the board answered.

Chloe couldn't understand how she was sober enough to do this.

"Will Lois finally find her soulmate?" Chloe asked in a strong, firm voice, watching as the pointer moved to hover over **YES**.

Lois grinned brightly, showing Chloe the next question.

"What is his name?" Chloe asked.

The pointer began to move rapidly onto the alphabets on the board, spelling out the name for them.

Lois, who seemed much more sober now than she had been before, followed the movements rapidly with her eyes, scribbling down what was pointed to, before turning the paper so that Lana and Chloe could see what it read.

**A-D-A-M-M-I-L-L-I-G-A-N**

Lana tilted her head to the side, reading it. "Adam Milligan."

"Lana and I tried this while you were sleeping." Lois admitted. "It wouldn't answer the question."

Chloe was a little freaked at that.

"She's lying." Lana snorted. "It kept saying the word **S-T-O-P**."

Chloe froze. "Maybe we should."

"No. It _likes_ you!" Lois was quick to discourage that thought. "Ask it what Adam Milligan's like."

Instead, Chloe narrowed her eyes at the board. "Why didn't you answer Lana and Lois' questions?"

It wouldn't answer.

She tried another question. "Why are you answering my questions when you wouldn't answer theirs?"

It hesitated again before spelling out its next word.

**Y-O-U**

Chloe blinked.

It was answering because of _her_?

"That makes no sense." The blonde whispered.

"Ask him where Adam lives." Lois ordered.

Chloe glared at her cousin. "Don't you think there are more important questions right now?"

Lois gave her a pleading look.

Sighing, Chloe looked down at the board. "Where is Adam Milligan from?"

**W-I-N-D-O-M**

"Windom?" Chloe blinked in surprise. "Windom, _Minnesota_?"

The pointer moved to **YES.**

Lois smiled, hugging the notepad to her heart.

Lana's eyes looked a little glazed over.

Chloe looked at her in concern. "Is what we're doing dangerous?"

There was no answer.

Lois and Lana turned to look at her in shock and disapproval.

Chloe ignored them. "If things continue the way they are, is someone going to get hurt?"

**YES.**

Three pairs of eyes widened.

Chloe gulped. "Killed?"

**YES**.

The blonde took in a deep breath, "Who is---?"

Lana forced the pointer down to _GOODBYE_ and let go before turning to Chloe, eyes narrowed, flashing furious purple. "What did you think you were doing asking it something like that?"

Chloe blinked, shocked. "I think the _answer_ we got should be the thing we're concentrating on! Not the question!"

"Well, you were right, we're drunk, it doesn't work good when we're drunk. Or high. On magic." Lana stood, her every movement defensive. "Obviously this shows you were right. Let's discard everything it just said."

"I can't believe you're saying that!" Chloe stood to her feet. "Lana! It just said that at least one of us is going to get _killed_ because of what we're doing! How can you---?"

"It's _wrong_!" Lana snapped.

"It's _not_!" Chloe pressed forwards. "We need to stop! We need to--."

"This is my _birthright_." Lana bent down and grabbed her Ouija board, beginning to stumble away with a defiant expression in her eyes. "My _ancestor_ was Countess Margerite Isobel Thoreaux, the greatest witch out there. It will not hurt me."

"But it will hurt Lois and I." Chloe snapped back. "Brianna and Madelyn weren't strong like Isobel. And even if they did Lois and I don't have any blood-elations to them any true claims to their powers. We don't _have_ a birthright to protect us, Lana!"

Lana looked shocked, as if she hadn't thought about it. "Then you two really have to stop it. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." She whispered, softly. "But I won't stop. I _can't_." And with that she left.

Lois watched Lana go from the ground in silence.

Chloe collapsed to her knees on the carpet, the world twirling around her nauseatingly.

"We're going to die." Lois whispered, laying down on the floor. "We're going to _die_."

Chloe held herself and bent over as she heaved.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
